


Evergreen Isn’t Such a Bad Dream

by spookyshitposts



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyshitposts/pseuds/spookyshitposts
Summary: Snowy times in Sylvain become Dani’s favorite.Happy Kram Kringle Indy!
Relationships: Dani/Aubrey Little
Kudos: 7





	Evergreen Isn’t Such a Bad Dream

Aubrey stood at the top of one of many rolling hills in the newly rediscovered area of Sylvain. Snow covered the landscape surrounding her and she felt at peace. Honestly, she was really enjoying the cold weather. It was a little disappointing that she couldn’t wear some of her favorite outfits, but she was truly thriving, especially with her honed fire powers. It was also the perfect way to keep Dani snuggled up close to her. Not that she ever really needed an excuse. 

As if her thoughts had summoned her, Aubrey heard the snow crunch behind her and felt a warm pair of arms wrap around her waist. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Dani asked, laying her head on Aubrey’s shoulders. 

“Totally,” she answered, grinning and placing her hands over Dani’s. They enjoyed the serene moment for a bit before a gust of cold air hit them. Aubrey shivered and shrunk closer into Dani’s embrace. “Does Janelle want to do anything tonight?”

“I don’t think so. I think she just wants to set up camp and focus on not freezing to death,” She explained. Aubrey chuckled and casually broke herself free of Dani’s hold. Dani crossed her arms, already missing her girlfriends warmth. She was enjoying the view however. The plain, white snow was the perfect contrast to everything Aubrey was, bright and loud and colorful.

She was so lost in her admiration that her reflexes were slowed as Aubrey quickly reached down into the snow and threw a handful at Dani’s face. She yelped and Aubrey exploded with laughter. “You little-“ She started but was promptly interrupted by Aubrey throwing a proper snowball at her.

Dani was faster this time and the snowball whisked over her shoulder as she ducked. They both paused for a moment, looking into each other’s eyes with competitive determination. Aubrey cracked a wicked smile and launched her hand into the snow again, which was Dani’s cue to bolt into the cover of the trees behind her. 

“You’re gonna get it, Little!” She yelled from her cover, giggling with excitement and making a snowball of her own. She popped out from the trees and, despite Aubrey’s best effort, was hit square in the chest. 

“Come out and face me coward!” Aubrey demanded dramatically, dusting the snow off her coat. Dani only laughed and grabbed two handfuls of snow in both of her hands before rushing towards Aubrey. She cried out and threw herself onto Aubrey, bringing both of them to the ground. 

Dani brought up her right hand that was still holding snow and shoved it onto Aubrey’s neck. “Shit!” She screeched, failing her arms wildly. She gripped Dani’s arms and flipped them over.

“Cold cold cold!” She squealed, feeling the snow dampen her coat. She attempted to pull the same move Aubrey had just done, but instead she sent the two rolling down the hillside. They clinged to each other as they tumbled- Dani screaming and Aubrey laughing wildly.

They finally came to a stop at the bottom, both covered with snow. Dani laid on top of Aubrey, trying to catch her breath as Aubrey struggled to breath through her giggles. Dani lifted herself up and let her eyes focus on her girlfriend below her. She couldn’t help but laugh a bit herself as Aubrey finally settled her breathing.

Aubrey looked bright and ethereal in the evening snow. She grinned up at Dani, definitely ready to poke fun at her for staring but Dani doesn’t give her the chance. She leaned down and kissed her, and even though she’s done it plenty of times, it still ignites a flame inside her. Aubrey really was magical. Literally but also in a way that was more powerful than Sylvain and warmer than any blaze.

When she pulled back, Aubrey’s smile was smaller but just as bright. She placed on hand on Dani’s hip and the other ran through her blonde hair. “That was pretty gay,” she teased easily. 

Dani scoffed and kissed her again, just for the hell of it. “You’re pretty gay,” she laughed and Aubrey laughed again. God, how Dani loved that laugh. 

“Dani, sunshine, darling, light of my light,” Aubrey started dramatically, earning a chuckled from the girl above her. “If I may ask, can you please get up because I’m very very cold and very very wet.” 

Dani laughed again but was quick to get off Aubrey and offer her hand. Aubrey gladly accepted it, pulling herself to her feet. They looked back at the top of the hill just in time to see Janelle peer down at them. 

“Are you two alright?” She called. Aubrey proudly flashed her a big thumbs up. She grabbed Dani’s hand and lightly tugged her forward. 

“Lets get back up there. We don’t want to turn into a couple of ice pops down here.” Dani nodded and squeezed Aubrey’s hand before beginning the trek up the slope. It was far more easy falling down then going up, but Dani figured if you can survive the apocalypse, you can climb up a steep hill.

When they finally reached the top, the sun was creeping closer to the horizon and Janelle had a pile of fire wood gathered. Alexandrea was sitting on a log and waved at them as they walked into the haphazardly put together campsite. Dr. Harris Bonkers sat at her side, bipedal, which was still very weird. “Ah, there you are,” Janelle said and gestured to the stack of wood. “Aubrey, if you would like to do the honors.”

Aubrey nodded and closed her eyes. The fire was quite big and a comforting red-orange. Aubrey opened her eyes and smiled. Dani admired how they seemed to sparkle in front of the flames. 

They took their own seats on one of the logs as Janelle passed out bowls of fruit to each of the women. Sylvain fruit was definitely something Dani missed and she was glad to see Aubrey enjoy it too. And if she didn’t like them, they could always make more. 

Aubrey finished her bowl quickly and sets it on the ground. She laid across Dani’s lap, wanting to be close but still leaving Dani enough room to finish her food. Dani ate at a regular pace, talking to Janelle and Alexandrea about their plans for tomorrow. 

She glanced down at Aubrey to see her starting to doze off. She smiled and poked her cheek. “Falling asleep already?” She teased and Aubrey shook herself a bit to wake up. 

“Hey, it’s tiring being such a badass bisexual goddess,” She argued with a proud smile. Dani ran a hand through her curls and hummed. 

“I’m sure it is,” She said. She brought her attention back up to Janelle, who was looking fondly at them. “I think we’re turning in for the night.” 

Janelle nodded. “We’ll get started again tomorrow. According to my records, there used to be a city not far from here. I believe we’ll be able to make it in no time at all.” She explained. 

Dani nodded and let Aubrey get up before following. The group shared their goodnights as the couple walked towards their tent. Dr. Harris Bonkers hopped passed them and wiggled his way inside. 

The tent was big enough for them all to fit comfortably. Dr. Harris Bonkers had his own little rabbit bed in the corner while Aubrey and Dani had their own pile of blankets and pillows that they would keep them warm every night. There was a small lamp that kept the space illuminated.

Aubrey flopped down onto the blankets and sighed contently. Dani chuckled and slid under them with her. Aubrey shuffled closer to her and splayed out on top of her. Dani felt the familiar warmth that Aubrey always seemed to carry with her spread over her and she sighed. “I love you,” she said, like it was the easiest thing in the world.

“I love you too,” she replied, letting out a yawn into Dani’s shoulder. Aubrey fell asleep soon after that but Dani stayed awake. She could almost hear Duck in her head, warning her about leaving the lamp on all night. But she also refused to move. She simply wanting to enjoy the nights atmosphere with the love of her life. 

Thankfully, Dani watched Dr. Harris Bonkers make little hops over to the lamp and press his little foot onto the switch. The room fell into darkness. Dani sent the rabbit the smile and a thumbs up as he bounced back to his bed. 

She looked down at Aubrey again and gently pressed a kiss to her forehead. She laid her head back and saw the bright moonlight make the inside of the tent seem to glow. She knew she was home, in every sense.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this indy. i was honestly nervous to write this. i don’t usually use my writing as gifts and considering your partner is one of the most talented writers every, i had a lot to compare myself to. but i gave it my all, i can say that at least. happy holidays and sorry this was so late :)


End file.
